Jair Hopkins
Jair "Amir" Hopkins (born April 16, 1989), is an African-American/Black wrestler who is currently under the promotion, Action Packed Wrestling since mid 2012 where he debuted on APW's third show called "Meltdown" that aired every Monday Night. After much success in competition, he was promoted to the secondary show on the line-up, Asylum that airs every other Sunday night. Early life Jair struggled like every young kid growing up in the rough territory of Brooklyn. Although young, he was doing all he could to survive, help his mother out with the extra dough he made on the side 'slinging' rocks on the corner of every block almost every day or every other day. He did make it out of school, getting his diploma but he sort of adopted that lifestyle. That was until a man known mostly around the world as "Dirrty Rican" Juan Ramirez seen a bit of himself in Jair to which he pretty much took him under his wings, taking him away from that lifestyle he once live. He wanted Jair to be better in life rather than slaving everyday trying to avoid death. Jair was a 'smart' kid, as that was once his life, non longer was it after the adoption of Ramirez. Ramirez invited Jair to his up-and-coming wrestling studio which is a school for kids to teach them the art of the different styles of wrestling. Jair became intrigued and from that point on, he was a student to the game. Till' this day, he still is because he is still a young rookie with a bright future ahead of him and was another soul saved from the 'street life'. Wrestling career Action Packed Wrestling (2012 - Present) Jair finally garnered enough training to become eligible as a professional wrestler. He was granted a rookie contract to sign on with what had been announced as the new weekly show for incoming applicants. Meltdown would air every Monday night. Jair being granted as a part of the first batch of students to come onto Meltdown, he was ready to make his name a known commodity. He quickly made allies with the current Heavywweight Champion, Anthony Bailey as the two are very good friends, as Bailey gave him a few pointers in becoming a great talent. Week One - Debut On Meltdown While actually appearing on the fifth installment of Meltdown via a backstage interview, his actual debut was the following week against the Hall of Famer tag partner of the former "AKA" stable. What was a 'David vs. Goliath' showdown, it was rather close between the two in which both were making their debuts, trying to deliver a great first impression. Jair did so after finding a way to get the big man down. In the end, Jair overcame obstacle number one as he got his first victory in the company. Week Two - "One Step Closer To Being The Best" Capturing a victory in his debut, Jair quickly was vaulted into next week's tournament as being partnered with Stefan "The Killerplauze" Raab as the two had to try and be a team to qualify as entrants into the tournament. They were up against a tough task in Gabriel Anslem and "The Soul Of Philly" TJ. Brief arguments between the two made them longshots to actually have a shot winning. The powering athletes of TJ and Gabriel caused when it really mattered most for Jair and his partner to get along. Stefan grew tired and with that last, desperate tag, Jair hauled himself to the finish line, carrying himself and his partner into the tournament as they defeated Gabriel and TJ. Week Three - "Battling To Be The One" Info Coming Soon... Category:Wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:1989 births